


I set fire to the rain

by eravy



Category: Europe (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crack, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravy/pseuds/eravy
Summary: You decide to burn down the Gävlebocken (that weird straw goat that catches fire every Christmas in Sweden)





	I set fire to the rain

You've seen him before, standing there: quiet and alone. You have always wondered what it would feel like to get close. There was something that drew you to him, something you could not explain. Maybe it was the fact that you could see the walls around him clearly, distinctive. They were standing there like an invitation, a challenge. Pull them all down! Leave him unguarded.

So you approach one day, hands trembling. This feels new. This is a risk. He's standing there alone as always, tall and proud. But today you will be the one to bring him down.

You light up a cigarette and draw closer. Slowly, slowly you get there. A puff of smoke floats out of your mouth lazily as you stop and watch him straight in the eye.

"It's time for you to burn," you say as you flick the cigarette at him, his tall straw body catching fire like so many years before. "Goodbye, goat. See you next Christmas," you whisper as police drags you away.

[skip forward to police interrogation]

"Why did you do it?" the police officer slams her hand on the table. "Why do you hate him so much?"

You hold her gaze steadily, an intense feeling of calm overtaking your body.

"It wasn't hate. It was love."


End file.
